onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 853
Chapter 853 is titled "Not Here". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Sea Turtles Crying Their Eyes Out While Listening To Bartolomeo and Gambia Recount With Tears In Their Eyes Some Anecdotes About The Straw Hats." - Yu Moritobi, Hyogo Prefecture Short Summary In Whole Cake Chateau's Treasure Room, Big Mom admires a captured Brook as her chess soldiers search Brook's belongings. After Big Mom learns that nothing has been stolen, Pudding arrives and asks to speak to her mother in private. In the third floor courtyard, Hiyoko and Pedro continue their duel. Hiyoko begins to undergo a series of transformations, but an impatient Pedro reveals and sets off explosives hidden under his clothes. To his great surprise, he is pulled into the Mirro-World by Chopper and Carrot just before the courtyard explodes. Carrot shows the mirrors her portraits of Sanji, Luffy, Brook and Nami, and is informed by one mirror that Nami is with Jinbe. On the third floor, Luffy noisily continues to search for Sanji. As Luffy passes the infirmary, Reiju pulls him into the medical room and informs him that her brother is aware of Pudding's deceptions. A relieved Luffy thanks Reiju before jumping out of the window, landing on a citizen's house. Recovering slightly, Luffy starts making his way back to the place where he had promised to be waiting for Sanji. Elsewhere in the Chateau, a solitary Sanji assesses his situation before deciding that he cannot turn back now. Long Summary In the Treasure Room, Big Mom has captured Brook and begun petting his head, much to his embarrassment and mortification. She marvels at how Brook is a living skeleton and praises him for instilling such fear into her chess soldiers, but tells him that he will not be able to defeat the three homies infused with parts of her own soul: Napoleon the bicorne, Zeus the thundercloud, and Prometheus the sun. As they talk, the chess soldiers declare that they have finished their investigation: there is nothing in Brook's clothes or the cylinder, and they conclude that he did not steal anything. Big Mom laughs and apologizes to Brook for suspecting him, but remarks that she would never let anyone steal her Tamatebako or rubbings of her poneglyphs.She adds that she would look foolish if someone made off with those things and got to Laugh Tale before her a second time, remarking how letting Roger get by was a mistake. She affirms her understanding that Roger used his ability to hear "The Voice of All Things" to somehow decipher the poneglyph, but adds that she possesses someone else who will awaken the same power one day and allow her to be the next to reach Laugh Tale. As her mother finishes her explanation, Pudding enters the Treasure Room. Mama laughs since she was just talking about her daughter, and asks if her third eye managed to achieve true opening. An annoyed Pudding replies that her power is all her mother ever talks about, and reminds Big Mom that she is a half-breed, meaning there is no guarantee that she will ever be able to awaken her third eye. Big Mom laughs and apologizes, but is positive in her assertion that Pudding has the blood of the Three-Eye Tribe in her veins. Brook makes a mental note about Pudding's heritage while Pudding is surprised to see that he has made it this far. Pudding then asks her mother if they could talk in private. On the third floor courtyard, Pedro is battling Viscount Hyoko. Pedro manages to slash through him, causing his body to break like an egg. The onlookers declare in shock that the next form will be Count Niwatori. An onlooking soldier states that he goes from Baron Tamago, to Viscount Hyoko, to Count Niwatori, the latter being his most powerful form. Pedro is impatient and does not feel like waiting around for Count Niwatori. He pulls out a string of explosives, saying that a cluster of soldiers makes for a great distraction. As the explosives detonate, a shocked Pedro is saved by Carrot and Chopper, who pulled him just in time into the Mirro-World. Chopper explains how the Mirro-World is accessible only by physical contact with Brûlée, before asking Pedro for an update on the others' situations. Chopper is shocked to learn that Luffy and Nami were captured, and worries at the same time about Brook. Carrot holds up a highly stylized mural of Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Brook, and Pedro, and asks the mirrors to tell her where they are. Two mirrors respond that Nami has escaped and is with Jinbe. Elsewhere on the third floor, Luffy is being pursued by soldiers as he continues his search for Sanji and the request to send all ministers as reinforcements has been sent. As he passes the infirmary, Reiju secretly grabs hold of his arm and pulls him forcefully into the room, before closing the door behind her to hide him from his pursuers. Luffy recognizes Reiju and asks her what she is doing, and Reiju informs Luffy that Sanji was at the infirmary until only a moment ago. Luffy hurriedly tells her about Pudding's nefarious plans before spotting Reiju's bandaged leg and asking her if she was okay. An amused Reiju replies that she is fine and informs Luffy that her brother is already aware of the situation; however, his continuing concern for the Baratie hostages and the Straw Hats compelled him to remain on the island. After learning that Sanji was aware of the situation, a relieved Luffy thanked Reiju for bringing him up to speed and, much to Reiju's shock, jumped out the infirmary window. After landing one a citizen's house, Luffy declares that he will wait for Sanji at the place he promised to be. Elsewhere in the Chateau, a solitary Sanji is reflecting on everything that has happened. He arrives at the conclusion that there is no going back. Quick References Chapter Notes *Big Mom subdues and captures Brook. *Big Mom reveals that Zeus and Prometheus have part of her soul, along with her bicorne Napoleon, and that they are her strongest homies. *It is revealed that Gol D. Roger encountered Big Mom in the past and stole the text from her Road Poneglyph to get to Laugh Tale. *Charlotte Pudding is part of the Three-Eye Tribe and her third eye is said to have some mysterious power. *Tamago’s Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Tama Tama no Mi. *Chopper and Carrot save Pedro by taking him into the Mirro-World. **Chopper, Carrot, and Pedro learn from one mirror that Nami has been freed and is with Jinbe. *Reiju informs Luffy that Sanji is aware of Pudding’s true nature. *After considering his situation, Sanji appears to have come to some sort of decision about his next move. *Luffy leaves the castle and heads back to the place where he promised to wait for Sanji. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 853